My alternate ending
by Arsinoe Selene
Summary: I thought their ending sucked. This, is what i thought up, and a sequel. They have a daughter who gets abducted by- wait, i think that would ruin the surprise. Just have to read to find out!
1. The new ending

I just saw Van Helsing, and thought the end where she died sucked. This is what I was  
  
thinking would happen. I thought of this while I was actually still watching the movie.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, if I owned this movie, I would be rich. I am not rich. Don't tell anyone,  
  
but I own Count Dracula. I have him trained not to bite me or my friends.  
  
---------------------  
  
She is dead. Van Helsing weeps over her in his arms. Suddenly, Frankenstein  
  
comes in.  
  
"I know how to save her, and am willing to do it." Carl looks over, and knows  
  
what he means. Van Helsing looks over, his face tear streaked, confused.  
  
"Come, it will work! It has to! Put her here." Carl says, very excited. He is  
  
pointing to where the energy would go to when lighting strikes. Van Helsing realizes what  
  
is going on. They will use Dr. Frankenstein's machine with Frankenstein to bring her  
  
back to life.  
  
Frankenstein gets on the bed thingie, and Carl straps him on, then cranks the  
  
handle to raise him up.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Van Helsing asks with worry in his voice.  
  
"Well, it worked with those creepy little Draclets, it should work this way. Van  
  
Helsing still looked worried. He didn't want her to come back as some kind of monster.  
  
"Ready up there?!" Carl calls.  
  
"Ready!" comes reply muted by distance. Anna is ready, and all they need is the  
  
lightning bolt. They didn't have to wait long.  
  
The lighting bolt comes, and Anna twitches wildly. After two more bolts,  
  
Frankenstein is lowered back down, and Van Helsing unhooks Anna. He is ecstatic, and  
  
she is too. They embrace, and both cry, though pretend not to.  
  
---------- morning  
  
"So this is what the sea looks like. It is more beautiful then I could have ever  
  
imagined." Carl is standing a little ways off, giving them some privacy. Van Helsing has  
  
his arms around Anna, and they are both facing the sea.  
  
"Yes, it is beautiful." The three of them watch Frankenstein row off, and wave to  
  
him, and he waves back.  
  
"Well," Carl says, "we should start back to Vatican City now." Van Helsing  
  
takes Anna by the hand, and they walk to one of the horses. She gets on with no trouble,  
  
and Van Helsing mounts behind her. Carl gets on the other one, and they ride off towards  
  
the Vatican City.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ok, well, if this has been done before, I was unaware of it. I have not read any like this,  
  
only ones that say, 'no, she didn't die, and she wakes up.' Tell me if I should write more  
  
chapters, like a sequel to the movie, and if so, I will need ideas. Wow, this is practically  
  
my only fanfic where the characters aren't OOC. 


	2. Bobert

Disclaimer: No, I do not own this movie. Although, Count Dracula is mine.  
  
Hehehehehehe.  
  
Emma: Yeah, well, I tend to make stuff up as I go, then I don't really read over it again,  
  
so that part did sound kinda weird.  
  
Redhead2: Oh, thank you!  
  
#1caffineteen: Yeah, agreed. Most of my stuff is, interesting, but in a different way.  
  
The Evil Cup of Tea: No, it's like when they used him to bring the creepy draclets to life.  
  
Yeah, they should have at least put some kind of cut or something on her. She must have  
  
died of his smell.  
  
Babegurl: Okay!  
  
Wingdog of the World: Yes, I think it is better, too. Thank you.  
  
INMH: OK! OK! HERE YOU GO!! Hehe.  
  
Edawvuli: Thanks. Yeah, but you just get the general idea, then you can use your  
  
imagination. Yes, I meant to do it that way. (shifty eyes) Of course I did.  
  
Kaori: Yay.  
  
An/Van: Thank you. Um.... It is pg-13.....  
  
Antigone Chaucer of Kells: Thank you! P.S. Sure, just don't let him have coffee, he gets  
  
irritable. Oi, Count! I want you to go to Antigone's house. You are only to bite who she  
  
tells you to. Have fun.  
  
Wow, I got lots of good reviews! Eeeeeeee, I feel so loved. And I only got , like, three  
  
signed reviews. Weird. Oh, Casey (pronounced K. C.), Cassie, and Cassandra are the  
  
same girl, just different people call her by different names.  
  
444444444444444  
  
"But dad, why can't I come?" I ask.  
  
"You are too young, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Your mother  
  
and I will be back in a few weeks." I sigh. At least I get to stay with Uncle Carl. Who is  
  
in fact, no relation to me in any way. He always lets me help him develop things and  
  
solve riddles.  
  
"Bye, Cassie." My mother kisses my forehead before leaving with my dad, who  
  
kisses my hair.  
  
"Come along, I can show you some artifacts we have found, Casey." I follow Carl  
  
to the lab, where all of the stuff is kept.  
  
"Carl, do you know how my parents met?" I ask. I have always wondered about  
  
that. "They have only hinted at it having something to do with Translyvania, and we live  
  
there."  
  
"Yes, I know how your parents met, I was there." He tells me about how he and  
  
my father were sent to kill Dracula, and how my mother was the last of her line, and had  
  
to save the rest of her family from an eternity of wandering, and not being able to go to  
  
heaven. "Your father destroyed him when he turned into a werewolf and bit him." I nod  
  
my head. "Oh, Casey, please, tie back your hair." I smile and put my hair into a low pony  
  
tail.  
  
"You are just like your father." He laughs softly. "Though you look more like  
  
your mother."  
  
"Though I have my father's hair." He laughs again.  
  
"I mean that you went straight for the weapons." I am holding what looks to be  
  
the mother of all crossbows.  
  
"Your father used that to kill at least one of Dracula's brides."  
  
"After dinner, I go to my room. There is a bat hanging in the corner. I walk out of  
  
my door to find Carl.  
  
"Carl, did you know that there is a rather large bat in my room?" He looks at me,  
  
confused.  
  
"No, I had no idea. Is it alive?" I shrug.  
  
"As far as I know. It's just hanging from the ceiling. I don't mind. I just wanted to  
  
make sure you didn't neglect to tell me about it." I walk back into my room and look at  
  
my pet bat. It is staring at me.  
  
I raise my arms towards it, and say, "I christen you, Bobert, and you shall be  
  
mine." I drop my arms, and he blinks at me.  
  
That thing is a little creepy. I turn around to change into my sleep clothes. Even as  
  
I climb into bed, it is still staring at me. "Good night, Bobert." I say, and close my eyes.  
  
434343  
  
He watches as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. He thinks, 'Bobert. That's a  
  
new one. Good night to you too, Cassandra.' He watches her sleep for about an hour, to  
  
make sure she is truly asleep. Then, he flies down and lands on his feet, next to her bed.  
  
But they are no longer bat feet, but booted human feet. And he is no longer a bat, but a  
  
tall, dark haired man, known as Count Dracula.  
  
Her face is turned towards him, and a lock of her hair had fallen into her face.  
  
Gently, he uses one finger to move it and place it behind her ear. As he touches her, she  
  
shivers slightly, and pulls the covers up a little more. He takes his hand away and she is  
  
smiling.  
  
434343  
  
I sigh. I have been banished to my room by one of the monks for 'disturbing the  
  
peace'. And now I am bored. "How about a staring contest, Bobert?" I stare at him. Aw,  
  
darn. Blinked. Hmmm, I wonder... I walk down the corridor, then outside, and find what  
  
I am looking for. Gravel. I pick up a handful and bring it back to my room without being  
  
noticed.  
  
I start chucking rocks at him. Not very entertaining, but, hell, it's something to do.  
  
He doesn't move at all, and I get bored quickly. The least he could do is respond.  
  
434343  
  
For the next few weeks, the bat does the same thing every night. Wait about an  
  
hour, come down, and look at her from human eyes.  
  
One night, about two weeks after she first arrived, something slightly different  
  
happens. He pushes the lock of hair behind her ear, but this time her hand comes up and  
  
rests on his hand. He freezes in place, not expecting this. Her eyes are closed, her  
  
breathing slow and steady, heartbeat normal.  
  
Using his other hand, he puts her arm across her chest. He decides to carry out his  
  
plan tomorrow night.  
  
44444444444444  
  
y'all said you wanted a sequel. So here it is. I asked for ideas, but no one gave me any.  
  
No one guessed the major book reference, either. That is suprising. I will give you a hint.  
  
It was made into a movie, and it is a horror movie/book. As time goes on, the reward for  
  
it will get higher and higher. It is now at a crap-load of treats and a cameo appearance in  
  
this fic. 


	3. Vertigo

Ok, yeah. I just read over the last chapter, and I was being stupid. There is no book  
  
reference, that is in another of my stories. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Verona Dracula: Yeah, that was my prediction when she died, because she like, thanked  
  
him or something a little earlier. Yes, Bobert is an interesting name. Thank you!  
  
Mike.EXE: ... yeah. Yes, anything can happen in a movie.  
  
TearsOfAngels-xx: No, this isn't my first fanfic. That is just what I do when I don't know  
  
the specific name of something.  
  
The Evil Cup of Tea: Yes, Bobert. (runs over and tries to do CPR)  
  
Edawvuli: Thank you. This is a sequel. (smiles real big)  
  
Yeah. I will change little things, like wording, over time to try to make it  
  
more old-timeish. But not reload chapters to do it.   
  
444444444  
  
I yawn. "Good morning, Bobert." I change quickly into a pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
Just as I finish brushing my hair and pull on my boots, there is a knock at my  
  
door. "Casey. It's just me, Carl."  
  
"You may come in, I'm dressed." Carl opens the door and comes in, closing it  
  
behind him.  
  
"Your parents have been spotted riding toward the city. They should be here  
  
within the hour." I run over to him and hug him. I just want to go home. "Oh, one quick  
  
question. Is that blasted bat still there?" I let him go and turn slightly to face the corner.  
  
"Yes." I start walking towards my door, and Carl follows.  
  
"After you leave, I will have to see if it is even still alive." I open the door, and he  
  
closes it behind him. We walk down the airy corridor.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it is alive. He blinks and just stares at me. Like this." I stare at  
  
him with an intense look. Then I blink a few times. He bursts out laughing, and I can't  
  
keep a straight face any longer either. We turn of into a smaller hallway that leads to a  
  
balcony, where the gates are visible. There are two dark shapes that seem to resemble  
  
people on horseback. I decide to watch until they get closer, so I can be the first to meet  
  
them.  
  
After a few minutes, Carl puts a hand on my shoulder to tell me that breakfast is  
  
ready. I turn my head to look at my approaching parents, and reluctantly give up my post  
  
for food.  
  
Breakfast is simple, but good. I sit with the other friars and monks. Nothing beats  
  
fresh cheese and bread still warm from the oven.  
  
Quickly, I go back up to the balcony. They are about to enter the gates.  
  
I run excitedly out to meet them. The gates are closed, and I run to the stables,  
  
where they are just dismounting.  
  
"Mama! Papa!"  
  
"Cassie!" My papa catches me in a hug, and lifts me off of the ground a  
  
little bit. Mama gives me a hug and a kiss on the brow.  
  
"Not that I am complaining, but you're early." I say as we walk towards the  
  
monastery. My father has one arm around me.  
  
"The whole story will come out only after we have some breakfast." Papa says.  
  
"I don't know about you, Gabriel, but I am ravenous." Mama says.  
  
After they have breakfast, we stay in the dining hall, and they spill the whole  
  
story to Carl and me. They destroyed the mummy faster than even they had hoped.  
  
"Stay the night. It will be better for both of you. You are both exhausted." They  
  
start to protest, but think better of it.  
  
That night, I go to my room happy, and ready to go home. I was bored earlier, so  
  
my bag is already packed. yawn All of a sudden I'm very tired. So I lie down on my  
  
bed with my legs from the knees down sticking off of one side.  
  
434343  
  
She lies down and closes her eyes. 'Perfect.' He swoops down and changes into  
  
human form. Silently, he picks up her backpack and walks over to her.  
  
"Cassandra," he shakes her shoulder gently. "Cassandra Van Helsing- Valerious,"  
  
Her eyes flutter open, and he sees surprise on her face. "come with me." He offers her his  
  
hand.  
  
"Who are you?" She asks groggily. He smiles and makes a laughing sound in his  
  
throat.  
  
"I believe you refer to me as 'Bobert.'"  
  
"Wha..? Bu- but I thought you were a bat." He laughs again, a little louder this  
  
time. She pushes herself up to a sitting position.  
  
"I am, though only when I want to be." Sudden comprehension blooms on her  
  
face.  
  
"No... no my father killed you." She looks rather confused. She attempts to stand,  
  
but the Count had drained some of her energy to make her fall asleep, making her  
  
stumble and nearly fall. Before she can face-plant, he catches her in his strong arms.  
  
"My sweet little child, one cannot kill that which is already dead." Their faces are  
  
less than six inches apart. "Come." She doesn't protest at all when he puts her backpack  
  
on her back, nor when he puts one of his steel like arms between her back and the straps  
  
to guide her.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she follows his lead. She is half asleep and isn't  
  
able to focus her eyes on anything. Everybody else in the monastery is asleep or in a  
  
different wing, and they pass unnoticed through the large corridor.   
  
After passing a few doors, Cassandra knew no more.  
  
434343  
  
I groan. Something isn't right. I don't know what it is, but it isn't right. The bed,  
  
the blanket, I don't know. Something just isn't right. I open my eyes.  
  
Nothing is familiar.  
  
I know every corner of the Valerious mansion, and almost as much of the  
  
monastery. This room doesn't belong to either of those places.  
  
I prop myself up on my elbows, and blink a few times and rub my eyes to try and  
  
clear my bleary vision.  
  
The bed I am on is on a dais, with four steps on all sides. It reminds me of a  
  
sacrificial platform. The entire room looks dusty and unused. There are really only two  
  
walls, one is a half-circle with a tall, dirty window in the middle. The other is flat and has  
  
a heavy looking door in the middle of it. The extent of furniture is rather small. On one  
  
side of the semi-circle is a waterfall dresser and vanity combination. On the other side is  
  
the matching chest. There are also a few small boxes and trunks. Everything is covered  
  
with a thick layer of dust, except for a square stack of something on the trunk.  
  
This much dust makes it look like nobody has been in here for over one hundred  
  
years.  
  
I attempt to get up, but I am still unsteady. Using the bed to lower myself to the  
  
top step, I rub my legs and arms and will myself to wake up. My bag is nowhere to be  
  
seen, and that presents a problem for getting dressed. I am only wearing a light  
  
nightgown.  
  
Finally, I have enough strength in my legs to walk over to the dusty trunk. The  
  
square stack on it turns out to be clothes. There is a pair of black pants, a shirt that buckles  
  
in the front, and a long sleeved dark red jacket with gold designs on it. The sleeves have  
  
added fabric at the ends, and flare out.  
  
This is the exact outfit my mama was wearing when she both left and returned to  
  
the monastery.  
  
Pulling on the pants, I note that they are an exact fit. The buckle shirt is the same,  
  
as with the short jacket.  
  
I turn to the window, and cautiously walk up to it, almost expecting it to burst in  
  
at any time. Looking out the window, I experience a huge wave of vertigo. I almost fall,  
  
and stumble backwards, where I hit my heels on the bottom step leading up to the bed,  
  
probably bruising them. That window is at least two hundred feet upove the ground. I  
  
have acrophobia. Very bad acrophobia.  
  
After I get rid of most of the dizziness, I walk over to the door. I listen to the soft  
  
pad of my feet on the cold stone. I reach for the doorknob, and turn it. Unlocked? I pull it  
  
towards me, and it swings inward stiffly.  
  
44444444444  
  
next chapter up. Longer, too. Oh well. Ideas or suggestions will be accepted. Good ones  
  
will be used, bad ones will be laughed at. If you think this should be under a different genre,   
  
please tell me.


	4. I will need a pot

Hello!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN ALL OF IT! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (starts getting beaten  
  
with a stick) Ow! Ow! Ow! (growls) fine. I only own Casey. And the  
  
Count, but nobody can know that.  
  
Verona Dracula: Hello again! More for you!  
  
Anthem82: Thank you!  
  
Meg: Woah... (cue Twilight Zone music) Weird... yeah, we should. Money good for me.  
  
Antigone Chaucer of Kells: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Thank you! I hope you didn't get too hurt  
  
just then...  
  
444444444  
  
After I get rid of most of the dizziness, I walk over to the door. I listen to the soft  
  
pad of my feet on the cold stone. I reach for the doorknob, and turn it. Unlocked? I pull it  
  
towards me, and it swings inward stiffly.  
  
I freeze in the doorway, looking out. Why would he leave the door unlocked?  
  
Seems odd, I could escape easier this way.  
  
Unless... unless he wants me to wander around. That would be a good reason.  
  
I shake this thought off, as it is probably the closest I am going to get to the truth  
  
by just standing here. So, I step outside the door, and into a small hallway.  
  
To my right is a solid stone wall, and to my left the hallway continues, curving to  
  
the right. As I have no other way to go, I follow the hallway to my left.  
  
Just as I get around the corner, I am faced with a flight of spiraling steps. At least  
  
he was kind enough to light some candles on the stairway. I really don't like heights,  
  
stairs included.  
  
I take a deep breath, let it out, and start down the steps.  
  
434343  
  
Walking up the stairs, he can tell that see found the unlocked door, and is  
  
following the stairs. By her heartbeat, he knows she is afraid of nervous about something.  
  
"I hate heights, I hate being up high, I hate anything tall and steep..." She keeps  
  
repeating this over and over as she makes her way slowly down the stairs, right hand  
  
planted firmly on the wall.  
  
As she rounds the corner, he sees that her eyes are tightly closed. He switches the  
  
boots he is carrying to his right hand. Turning on the steps, he puts his left arm out,  
  
blocking the path she will inevitably use.  
  
When she is almost touching his arm, he sweeps her towards him, earning a shriek  
  
out of her. His arm is just below her shoulders. He feels her shaking back against his  
  
chest, her heart racing.  
  
434343  
  
"I see you found the open door." His lips caress my neck, just where you can feel  
  
a pulse. I cock my head to the right, away from him. "I brought you some boots." His left  
  
arm moves off of my chest and onto my left shoulder, his right comes around to hold the  
  
boots in front of me.  
  
Putting the boots on one at a time, I tighten the laces at the top, they end at about  
  
my knees. Again, they fit perfectly, just like my other clothes. His hand has been resting  
  
on my shoulder this whole time.  
  
My heart rate has slowed, but my acrophobia won't let it be normal. He offers me  
  
his arm, as any gentleman would do for the lady he was escorting to a formal occasion.  
  
"Shall we adjourn to dinner?" I look at him with a blank stare. Then I put my left  
  
arm around his, as my right is once again firmly planted on the wall. As we make our  
  
way down the steps, his presence is more comforting and calming than the wall. This  
  
makes my stomach turn.  
  
The sheer fact that my mind will let me trust him this much sickens me. I will do  
  
almost anything to calm my acrophobia down.  
  
As if possessed by some unseen force, my hand comes off of the wall to rest on  
  
his arm. I feel more secure with both hands on him then I did with one hand on the wall.  
  
Almost as if he is more sturdy, more solid than a stone wall.  
  
"Please tell me when we are off of the stairs." His other hand comes to rest on my right one.  
  
"Of course. I hope you are hungry, I had my servant fix us a nice meal."  
  
434343 earlier that day...  
  
"We will be having a young girl over for dinner, Romanian. Fix  
  
something lovely for her, if you will."  
  
"Yes master. But I will need a large pot or something to cook her in." Dracula  
  
gives him a confused look. Igor (EYE-gore) has no trace of amusement on his face.  
  
"No," the count makes a disgusted face, "Not like that. She will be eating with us,  
  
not us eating her."  
  
"Oh, Sorry master. I miss interpreted you." Dracula just shakes his head and starts  
  
towards the highest room, of the tallest tower.  
  
4444444444  
  
yeah. Sorry, I just had to add the highest room of the tallest tower thing. Igor is from the  
  
movie Young Frankenstein. Comic relief. Sorry. 


	5. Cassie! Bedroom! Gone!

Hello!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN ALL OF IT! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (starts getting beaten  
  
with a stick) Ow! Ow! Ow! (growls) fine. I only own Casey. And the  
  
Count, but nobody can know that.  
  
Anthem82: Thank you, I decided to put a little comic relief in there, so when things get  
  
too heavy, just pop him in there.  
  
44444444  
  
"Cassie?" Anna knocks on her daughter's door. "Cassie, are you awake?" She  
  
opens the door, and finds only an empty room. It seems that she already left to go to  
  
breakfast. But... she knows that there is always a bell to signal breakfast. And she  
  
wouldn't have taken her bag, they weren't going to leave until that afternoon.  
  
There is a small piece of paper on the bed, so she takes and reads it. It says:  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
Cassandra is with me in my castle. If you want her back, you must come and get  
  
her. But be warned, there is a very good chance you will not survive.  
  
Count Vladimir Dracula  
  
She reads this over a few times to fully comprehend it. When it all sinks in, she  
  
goes running back to her room.  
  
"Gabriel! Cassie! Gone! Dracula! Note!" She says quickly, holding out the note.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Read the note! I found it in Cassie's bedroom!" Handing him the note, he reads it  
  
over. When he finishes, he looks at Anna gravely.  
  
"We have to go get her." He says. His wife nods. "We will leave today. Now."  
  
4444444  
  
Sorry, super short chapter. Can't think of anything else. 


	6. Apple slices

Hello!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN ALL OF IT! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (starts getting beaten  
  
with a stick) Ow! Ow! Ow! (growls) fine. I only own Casey. And the  
  
Count, but nobody can know that.  
  
44444444  
  
"My dear, you are shaking, are you cold?" My eyes are closed, and I reply in a  
  
rather shaky voice.  
  
"No, I am not cold, I am just deathly afraid of heights." As we continue our  
  
decention of the stairs, I silently berate myself for feeling so comfortable around him.  
  
"That was the last step, you may open your eyes now." So he did notice. I open  
  
my eyes and breath a sigh of relief. Finally, no more steps. He leads me to what I assume  
  
is the dining area, though it looks as though it hasn't been used recently. Everything is  
  
cold grey stone.  
  
In the middle of the room is a fairly large table with a few chairs sitting around it.  
  
On that are some silver trays with fruits and veggies, and three place settings of silver.  
  
He pulls out the chair to the right of the one at the head of the table, and I sit  
  
down. He then sits down himself.  
  
"Igor, please sit down." I didn't notice him there before. I watch as he disappears  
  
below the table. If I sit up as tall as I can, I can just see the top of his black hood.  
  
"No, in the chair." Igor stands.  
  
"Oh, thank you sir." The Count looks back to me. I say a prayer of thanks out of  
  
habit, then simply fold my hands in my lap.  
  
"Feel free to serve yourself, you must be starving." I look down at my hands.  
  
"I am very hungry," I look up at him. "but I have no appetite." I turn my gaze  
  
back to my hands, feeling almost ashamed, for some reason.  
  
"That's fine. Just make yourself a plate of food for when you do get hungry." I  
  
nod, but just sit there.  
  
There are so many questions running through my mind, I don't know where to  
  
start. I start by just sifting through them all.  
  
I must have spent more time thinking than I thought I did, for when I look up,  
  
both of them are finished eating.  
  
I move the bowl from my plate, and arrange apple slices, blackberries,  
  
blueberries, and raspberries on it. I don't know where he got them, and I don't really care.  
  
There are more pressing matters on my mind at the moment.  
  
"Why did you bring me here, what purpose do I serve you? He looks at me for a  
  
moment, then stands.  
  
"I believe it would be better to discuss this topic in my library." He pulls out my  
  
chair. I stand, and follow him.  
  
"Just shout if you need anything, master!"  
  
I follow him to his library. It is a fairly large room with a few chairs and a lounge  
  
sofa.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable." I walk slowly over to the sofa, sit down, and bring  
  
my knees up to my chest. He sits in the chair across from me, looking altogether too  
  
comfortable and smug with his position. "Here I will answer all of your questions that I  
  
am able to."  
  
"First of all," I raise one finger of my left hand, "what is your full name?"  
  
"Count Vladimir Dracula."  
  
"So this would be refered to as Dracula's Castle, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, you are right."  
  
"Second question," I put up another finger. "Why did you bring me here, what  
  
purpose do I serve you?"  
  
444444444444  
  
Ahhh, don't you just love cliff-hangers? Muahahahaha! Two chapters in one day, feel  
  
loved! I command it! 


	7. Roses, Crosses, Rivers, Garlic, Ash Stak...

Hello!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah.... Nobody can know I own this, and I can't get any credit, nor any  
  
royalties for it.  
  
Anthem82: Thank you. :D  
  
Last time I left you, I left one hell of a cliffhanger.  
  
4444444444444  
  
"Second question," I put up another finger. "Why did you bring me here, what  
  
purpose do I serve you?"  
  
"I hate both of your parents with a passion. They killed my brides, and your father  
  
destroyed me long enough to remove the curse from your mother's bloodline. You are  
  
my revenge." I sigh. I hate getting caught in the middle of these kinds of things.  
  
"If you are going to kill me please do so without delay." I say grimly.  
  
"Kill? No, I am not going to kill you." That grin on his face is maddening. "After  
  
I kill your parents, though, I may want you for a bride." This turns my insides to ice.  
  
Resting my chin on my knees, I ponder over this for a few minutes.  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
"Get in where?"  
  
"The monastery. Who invited you in?"  
  
"When I was much younger, I was invited in. It has never been revoked." As I  
  
think over his words, I can feel his eyes boring into me. After a few minutes, I look up at  
  
him. He is still staring at me.  
  
"May I please have my food now?" Mama and Papa always taught me to be  
  
polite, especially to your enemies. Confuses them.  
  
"Of course you may." He still has that smug grin on his face as he snaps his  
  
fingers. Igor comes in almost instantly with my plate of food. He approaches me, and I  
  
take the plate.  
  
"Thank you Igor." I say. Putting my hand under his chin, I kiss him lightly on the  
  
cheek. He makes a sort of growling noise. "Igor, wasn't your hump on the other side  
  
before?"  
  
"What hump?" I close one eye in confusion. The Count dismisses him with a  
  
wave of his hand. Everything is suprisingly tasty. When I finish, I idly play with my  
  
necklace. I hadn't noticed that it wasn't removed until now.  
  
Dracula's eyes catch on what my fingers are playing with, and a trace of fear, or  
  
something similar worms it's way into his expression. At least that grin is gone.  
  
I look down to see which necklace it is, and it is my metal charm one. It has a  
  
silver cross, both a red and white rose, a river, and two I always thought strange, a bulb of  
  
garlic, and an ash stake. I finally realize why my parents had all of these seemingly  
  
unrelated charms put on a necklace for me. A smile creeps onto my face. That is why I  
  
still have it on.  
  
They are all holy; ways to kill a vampire.  
  
444444444444444  
  
ARGHA!! Short. Meh. I have two different endings that I could do, one is where Casey  
  
defeats Dracula by herself, and one where her parents help. If Casey defeats him, it will  
  
be much shorter than if her parents help. So, I will have a vote. If I don't get many votes,  
  
I will do the one I have thought about more. 


	8. Stone arms great Just, lovely

Hello!

Disclaimer: Oi! Drac! Stop trying to bite people!

Dracula: Sorry. Wait, you don't own me!

As far as you know....

Lady Nessa: Thank you!

Anthem82: Done!

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. We went to Bass Lake for a week, during that time I was banned for a week, and then I had no inspiration. Don't hurt me! (cringes away from readers)

444444444444444

"I can hurt you right now, without much effort."

"I know that. I can make you into my bride without much effort." I look at him without making eye contact.

"Where did you put my bag?" I ask after a few moments of silence. He gestures to one of the bookshelves, and I see my bag sitting at the base of it.

Getting up, I walk over to it, and see that my books are there, but not my clothes. Turning around, I almost jump out of my skin, because he is right behind me.

"It is almost sunrise. Come with me." He holds out his hand to help me up. Looking at his hand, I touch my charms, making sure they are in plain view. Without moving my head, I look at him, and take his hand. He has that maddening smirk on his face, the one that makes me want to scream. As before, he offers me his arm, and I reluctantly take it, shouldering my backpack.

He leads me to another room, this one having very little in it. One thing that stands out at me is a solid stone or concrete space on the wall, with no adornments or anything. And that is what he is heading for.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, unsure. He just smiles at me. The little bit of sky that I can see out of the window is starting to lighten. Sunrise isn't far off. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I gasp.

"Don't worry." He whispers into my ear. As I take a few calming, deep breaths, he starts to sink into the wall, becoming the stone!

So here I am, two stone arms wrapped around my waist, sunlight coming in the window. His arms are too tight to be comfortable. I'm not sure if I can get out of his grasp.[A/N]

I relax, willing my mind to focus only on my breathing. Bending my knees, I slip down as far as I can. I wait for my mind to clear again. The light from the window slowly creeps closer to me. Closing my eyes, I slip farther out of his grasp. Finally, I get out of his arms. For a few moments, I just sit there. When I turn to face the wall, he is still in the same position.

I wonder if I can get out of this place. I wonder if my parents are going to come after me. Most likely. I hope.

Back in the library, I start reading one of my books, the one about vampires.

4 3rd person 4

Casey sits down on one of the couches, to read a book. She doesn't want to fall asleep, for fear of waking up after sunset,

'Vampires, though often very dangerous, can be warded off by a few simple objects. Some of the items are; garlic, roses, crosses, and holy or running water, such as a river.

When one suspected of being a vampire is dead, they are often buried in a casket filled with roses, and their mouth propped open and filled with cloves of garlic. The roses are often red, though can be any color. Some, to take the precautions one step further, would then throw the sealed casket into a river, or burn it.

If the person in question is known to be a vampire beyond a doubt, then a wooden stake (preferably ash, but oak is fine also) hammered through their heart works immediately...'

She drifts off to sleep.

444444444444444

A/N- This is supposed to be a humorus mental picture.

Muahahahahaha!! Ich bin ubel!!!


	9. Van Helsing and Anna angsting

**_Jekr-Lady of Darkness:_** Thank you! I feel so loved.

**_Alphanomical: _**Thank you! (squee!)

**_Lady Nessa:_** Thank you! Would have updated even sooner, but my brain is malfunctioning right now. She doesn't have anything to kill him with. I'm pretty sure the cross, roses, etc. are just to ward them off. Yeah, I found a way to make him behave.

No! Bad vampire! No biting Will!

Drac: (screams in pain)

Ah, holy water in a spray bottle. What will they think of next?

Will: Thank you.

No problem, Mr. Turner.

4444444444444444

Did I fall asleep? Oh, no, I did. Running back to the other room, I can see that the sky has turned red. Good, he isn't up yet.

444

"Why is it that you want me to wear this dress again?" The dress in question is neatly lying over my arm.

"I am going to take you dancing, and that is what you will be wearing." I shake my head in confusion. He gave me a room downstairs, so as to avoid the height. Closing the door, though I know that just a door will do nothing to keep him out, even if it is locked, I change, thinking.

This, **thing**, who wants to kill my parents, is taking me out dancing. Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't I be locked in a dungeon or being tortured or something? _One of these things is not like the other, one of these things just doesn't belong._

My dress is blood red, and has a fairly low cut front and back. The straps are ruffled and sleeveless. A pair of white gloves cover to just past my elbows. Using the red ribbon, I put my hair into a simple bun.

Walking to the door, I open it to find him standing just outside of it. That smile, I can't stand it.

"Ready, my dear?" Did he just call me what I think he just called me? His hand touches my neck. Quickly, I grab the cross I hid in the folds of my dress, and touch it to his hand. Where it touches, a brilliant light emanates from the cross. His anguished cry reverberates in the empty room.

"Call me that again and I won't remove it so quickly." He looks at me with a little more respect than before, nursing his burned hand.

"I won't call you that anymore, and you put that cross back in your room." I look at it in my hand, wanting to keep it, but also wanting to put it back. In my room, I put my hand face down on the dresser. Opening the fist I made around it, I press it to the wood, then sigh and take his arm. At the same time, I both apologize and forgive myself for leaving it.

444

The monastery provided Anna and Gabriel with roses, garlic, and holy water. They also provided them with a friar, Carl. Gabriel also has a large machete and his crossbow, but with all wood arrows. Anna has a large wooden stake and a hammer.

"I don't think I could bear it if anything happened to her, Gabriel."

"I know, honey. I don't think I could stand her being..." He leaves the thought unsaid, and can't finish the sentence anyway. Carl stays slightly behind them on his horse.

444

As we enter the dance hall, all of the couples that had been dancing line up on either side of us, creating a path for us. My hand is resting on his. All of the couples are dressed entirely in black, which strikes me as odd, and making me feel out of place in all red. They all incline their heads as we pass.

When we clear the last of them, they spread out, and the music starts. His hand moves to my waist as he turns to face me.

"Am I leading or are you?" I ask as his fingers interlock with mine.

"I shall." I smile and cock my head slightly.

"Let's start then."

444

Casey doesn't release that she is still smiling. Her eyes are focused on his forehead, just upove his eyes. For every step or movement the Count makes, she makes a complimentary one. He twirls her around, and her eyes miss their mark, locking with his.

He feels her stiffen for an instant, but then relaxing more than she ever has in his presence.

444

I blink. After dancing, the Count brought us back to Castle Dracula, and I came to my room, and am sitting on the bed that I don't really use. Sighing, I get up and change. Damn him for taking all of my clothes and leaving only what he wants me to wear. At least what he wants me to wear isn't too revealing.

We must have danced most of the night, because I am exhausted. A sudden, horrible thought comes to me. Feeling my neck, there are no holes or anything. Oh, thank God.

44444444444

Yeah, I just finished the book 'Dracula', so I have a bit more information that I will use then the movie had.

School starts tomorrow!! Oh, the horror...


	10. Papa?

**_Eccentric Lady:_** Oh, thank you! I'm a horrible speller. Thank goodness for spell check!

**_Lady Nessa:_** Eh, school's not bad, I have fun teachers and not much homework. D I'm glad you like it!

**_Anthem82:_** Thank you!

Sorry for not updating for a while, it's been pretty hot out lately. I don't think very well when it is too hot, and school has started.

Disclaimer: Forgot this in the last chapter. I do not own the movie, I do not own any of the characters, except Casey. So don't sue me.

I was thinking of the song "The Music of The Night" while I was writing this. Mainly the part where she goes and talks with Dracula.

4444444444

Sitting on my bed, I rest my elbows on my knees. I have no idea how long I have been stuck in this castle. Three days, a week, two weeks, two months, I have no idea. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say absently, being too exhausted to really care. Igor opens the door.

"The master wishes to see you." I nod, but otherwise don't move. "If you will follow me..." Getting up and grabbing my bag, I follow him, not really conscious of where we are going. At a door, he stops. "He requests that you leave your bag outside, along with your cross." Looking down at my hand, I realize that I had grabbed my cross when I got my bag. My bag I put down, but am reluctant to leave my cross. Gently, I put my cross on top of my bag. Igor opens the door for me, I walk in, and he closes it behind me. I have never been in this room before.

"Cassandra." Closing my eyes, I take a deep, shuddering breath, and let it out. I open my eyes. "Your parents have not come yet. It has been over a fortnight since you first came here." A fortnight? That's all? It feels like much longer. "Do you think that it is at all possible that they are not coming for you? That they do not care enough about you to conquer their fear of me to come get you?"

"My parents are not afraid of you." Though I try, I can't hide the slight tremor in my voice. Mama once told me that your voice is the gateway to your soul, and your feelings come out through it.

"If they are not afraid of me, then why is it that they have not come?" I have no answer for this. "Come," He spreads his arms, as if expecting a hug. "I am the only one you have." My mind is foggy, and I can't think straight. It may be just that I am so tired, but it may also be something else.

"No... no my parents wouldn't abandon me." Attempting to reassure myself fails, and I see the logic in his words, and the emptiness of my own. His smile widens. Slowly and shaking, I walk over to him. As I come closer, his hands come to rest on my shoulders, and he pulls me closer to him.

"They aren't coming. You can trust me to be there whenever you need me." He whispers. His strong arms wrap around me, and I lay my head on his chest, starting to cry. I relax in his comforting embrace as he lifts me ever so slightly and carries me over to somewhere. The softness of a couch greets my back as he lays me down, my head resting on the arm of it. I close my eyes.

I feel his hand on my cheek, and feel it turn my head away from him and raise my chin. I know what he is going to do. An odd combination of fear and longing fills me. Two small dots where his fangs touch my skin, and I start to shake. His teeth slip into my neck, and I gasp audibly, then sigh. That felt... amazing. He snakes his arms around my back, lifting me. My eyes open, and our faces are mere inches apart, and I close them again.

The softness of his lips meet mine, and I feel my own warm blood on his lips. He pulls away, and I look into his eyes. His dark eyes. Wait, they aren't black anymore.

They're red.

He takes my hand, and leads me to the wall. Putting his foot on the wall, he begins to _walk up it._

"Oh, no no no no no. I'm not going up there." He smiles, pulls me to him, and I wrap my arms around his chest. I'm going up there. Oh, no. Please, don't let me have a panic attack while I'm up there.

"You are safe with me." I believe him, no matter how much I don't want to. Higher and higher up the wall he goes, carrying me with him. There is a change in something, and I know we are no the ceiling. Against all of my better judgement, I open my eyes. Oh, very, very bad idea. My stomach turns, my head spins, and I feel my pulse race.

"Cassie!" Papa? Through the swirling scene before my eyes, I think I can make out the shapes of Mama and Papa. It makes me feel sick, so I close my eyes again. Summoning all the courage I can, I let go of the count and fall.

I hear someone screaming, but it seems an awfully long way off. A sudden blooming of pain, then blackness.

4444444444

(maniacal laughter) Don't you just love cliff-hangers? I do.

The next chapter may be the last one, it may not.

A fortnight is two weeks, just in case any of you were wondering. I have no idea how long it would have taken them to get there, so that is my guess. If you don't like it, suck it up.


	11. Dracula!

**_Morriquinne Dracula:_** Thank you! Personally, I like Brie... that was random. Hmm, I already had the ending planned when you reviewed, sorry! I'm thinking if there would be a way to do that. Not sure. You can borrow Drac if you want. Just use a spray bottle full of holy water if he gets disobedient.

**_Lady Nessa:_** (laughs) Thanks for your review!

**_Punk Rock Prinsses:_** You don't like periods do you? Oh well. Yes, by biting her, she is a vampire... sort of... well you'll see. (You do know that you spelt 'princess' or 'princesses' wrong, right?)

**_Aurora:_** I like your name... 'tis pretty. Sorry, no more Bobert. Can do!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and Dracula, whom I do not own, (couMINEgh) is at Morriquinne's house at the moment.

4444444444444

"Where is he?!"

"Inside there." Igor replies meekly, pointing to the door Casey had gone through a few minutes ago. Van Helsing lets go of his robes, shoving him away. Anna runs over to the side of the door, and picks up something shiny. He hurries over to her, and sees that she is holding a five inch silver cross. She had picked it up off of a backpack that looks exactly like the one their daughter has. He had left the crossbow with the horses, and Carl had gone to bless the count's sleeping wall thing.

Van Helsing opens the door as Anna tightens her grip on the hammer and stake. Looking around, there is nobody around, only a couch and some bookshelves. But looking up reveals Dracula and Casey.

"Cassie!" Her eyes open at the sound of her father's voice, but then close again. They watch as she seems to be doing something, and then she falls. She screams, and Dracula tries to grab her and stop her from falling. He misses, and she hits the floor. Anna runs over to her, closely followed by her husband.

"You follow him, I'll be there in a minute." Anna didn't want him to sense the evil that she suspected. He nods, and watches as the count disapears through the doorway, and follows him at a run.

Casey looks very pale, and is too cold for comfort. Gently, Anna turns her head to look at her neck, and gasps. Two small holes. She knows the sun is close to rising, and quickly leaves to help destroy the monster.

444

"You have tried once before, and failed. Now you will try again, and fail again, Van Helsing."

"I will not fail this time. I have backup." With a smirk, Dracula slips between the door and the wall into the chamber in which he sleeps during the day. Now it is Van Helsing's turn to smirk at the inhuman screech coming from inside. Anna runs up beside him, and they open the door to see Carl against the wall, fully decked out in garlic wreaths, roses, and a cross. The wall looks rather like a shrine with all of the roses and garlic in front of it.

"This is where this horror ends." Anna says as the sun rises. Dracula falls to the floor, Van Helsing uses his machete to cut off his head while Anna drives the stake through his heart. He screams, thrashing around.

"Cassie." Van Helsing breaths, then runs to the other room. Anna motions to Carl, and they both follow him.

Van Helsing kneels beside his daughter, making sure she didn't hurt her neck or back before picking her up. They make their way to the horses, and Anna helps to balance Casey as Van Helsing gets on his horse behind her. (Casey is sitting in front of him, if that was confusing) She hasn't woken up yet as they ride away from the castle.


	12. Uhh yeah

Disclaimer: Don't own... blah blah blah... nothing... yadda yadda yadda.

This is not the last chapter. REPEAT. This is not the last chapter.

Just wanted to make that clear.

**_Lady Nessa:_** Yup, he's gone. Next chapter.

**_Misc:_** k.

**_MagentaLee:_** It is? Okay, I'll believe you, I've only seen it once in theaters. I do? (goes to read over story) Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

Random-Battlecry: Yay! Thank you! 

**_M:_** Okay, Thanks!

Mistress of pain: Really? I'm sorry. ;( I didn't notice, but thank you. STUPID SPELL CHECK!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CATCH THAT KIND OF STUFF!!! 

444444444

I groan slightly as I wake up. Ow. It hurts to breathe. Opening my eyes, I see that I am in one of the rooms in our house, not Dracula's castle. I'm lying on a couch, with a light blanket over me. Looking to my left, into the room, my father has his feet on the low table and his hat over his eyes. I wonder... Reaching up with my left hand, wait, it is tightly wrapped. I must have broken it when I fell. Using my other hand, I feel my neck. It is smooth, no teeth marks. Good.

"Cassie! I'm so glad you're awake!" Papa says. I had an idea that he wasn't really asleep, but I wasn't sure. He kneels beside me. "You have no idea how worried we were about you."

"Oh, you're awake!" Mama comes running in too. "What happened? What did he do to you?" I tell them everything.

"No wonder you've been asleep for almost a day." Papa says.

"A day? Really?"

"Yes, we were worried, but after that story, I know why. You didn't get enough sleep or food." I agree with Mama. Papa reveals some food.

"Oh, food."

444

After eating, Casey falls asleep.

"Do you think we should put her in her room?" Van Helsing asks his wife. After a short pause, she replies.

"No, she has woken up in too many different places lately."

444444444444

Next chapter will be up soon, they are going to be... interesting.


	13. Discarded Endings Part 1

Disclaimer: You know this already. Why won't you accept it?

**Chapter 1 of the Discarded Endings File**

**_Mistress of Pain:_** It didn't sound offencive. Glad you liked this last chapter.

This starts from the beginning of chapter ten, sort of, and will end differently... yeah...

444444444444

I sneak into the kitchen. Igor isn't around, and Dracula is 'sleeping'. Opening drawers, I search nearly the entire kitchen.

"Come on, there has to be one in here somewhere..." I mutter to myself, rummaging through a particularly full drawer. "Here we go. Perfect." A thick wooden spoon.

In my room, I use the stone floor to sharpen the non-spoon end into a point. It takes a while, seeing as I am very tired. And, have you ever tried to sharpen a wooden spoon? It takes a long time.

Looking out the window, the sky is just starting to lighten. I don't have much time. Grabbing a heavy book, I look at the point. This will have to do.

444

"Haha! I win again!"

"No fair, you cheated. I don't know how, but you did." Igor is easy to beat at speed. We found a deck of playing cards in Dracula's desk.

"You just don't want to admit that my hand eye coordination is better and faster than yours." He just sort of snorts at me.

"Cassie?" I spin my head around.

"Papa!" I get up and run down the short flight of steps to him. "Mama!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Papa."

"Are you sure? Where is Dracula?"

"It's alright. I took care of him, he's gone."

"_You_ took care of him?"

"Carl, you're here too? And Yes, I took care of him with a sharpened end of a wooden spoon."

"A wooden spoon?" He asks, slightly amused. I nod.

"Oh," I turn to look at Igor, who is, in fact, cheating. "Igor! Come here." He looks up and walks, or, limps over. "Can we keep him? Please?" I laugh at the absurdity of what I'm saying.

"Of course. I don't see why not. Do you, Gabriel?"

"No, I don't see any reason you can't."

"Thank you!" I hug Papa. Sounds like I am asking to bring home a puppy.

444444444444

Yeah, pretty odd.


	14. Discarded endings Part 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapter(s).

**Chapter 2 of the Discarded Endings File**

This starts from the beginning/middle of Chapter 1 of the Discarded Endings File, combined with the end of chapter 11. Yeah, munching on Wheat Thins here...

This ending was inspired by Morriquinne Dracula.

444444444444

I sneak into the kitchen. Igor isn't around, and Dracula is 'sleeping'. Opening drawers, I search nearly the entire kitchen.

"Come on, there has to be one in here somewhere..." I mutter to myself, rummaging through a particularly full drawer. "Here we go. Perfect." A thick wooden spoon.

In my room, I use the stone floor to sharpen the non-spoon end into a point. It takes a while, seeing as I am very tired. And, have you ever tried to sharpen a wooden spoon? It takes a long time.

Looking out the window, the sky is just starting to lighten. I don't have much time. Grabbing a heavy book, I look at the point. This will have to do.

444 This is where she/I is/am summoned to Dracula. She/I puts/put her/my stuff, including the makeshift stake, down outside the door. Story now picks up after she falls. 444

"Nnn..." I mutter, as a hand gently shakes me awake. Ow, my arm hurts. So do my left ribs. Actually, my whole left side hurts. Opening my eyes, I see the Count staring at me. He smiles, and runs his fingers gently over my jaw line.

"How are you feeling?" I take a deep breath.

"Fine, I suppose." His hand caresses my cheek. I have a sudden thought. "Where are my parents?"

"I disposed of them." My eyes widen in horror.

"Y-you what?" I start crying.

"In time, you wi-"I slap his hand away and sit up to hug my knees.

"You are a heartless monster." I say, voice full of tears.

444

I walk into the other room, where I know Dracula is. He has his back to me, and is looking out the window into the full moon lit night.

"Good evening, Cassandra." He says, voice strangely emotionless, not even turning around. It has been about a day since he told me that he killed my parents. I just stand there for a minute, trying to decide if I really want to say what I am thinking about.

"I am willing to forgive you for what you did." My eyes are closed, attempting to keep the tears in check. There is a soft touch of fingers on my face that tell me he is in front of me, and my eyes fly open.

"I apologize for the amount of pain I caused you," His hand moves down to my neck, and I wince slightly when he touches the two holes he made. He moves his hand to the back of my neck. "Will you stay with me?" I look into his face, confused that he would give me the choice. After a moment's pause, I answer him.

"Yes, I will stay with you." A smile plays across his face. A true smile, not a smirk like the one that enraged me so much before.

"You are more handsome when you smile like that then when you smirk." Did I just say that out loud? His hand pulls me towards him, and he kisses me. Surprising even myself, I kiss him back.

4444444444444

This is the last chapter. Plot is OVER! Wow, my second finished fanfic... wow, I feel special.


End file.
